1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor unit for conveying a web of material, in particular for conveying a web of corrugated board in a corrugating machine.
2. Background Art
Conveying a web of corrugated board at a given velocity and accelerating the web to a certain velocity is of major importance in a corrugating machine so as to ensure that given portions of the web of corrugated board reach the processing devices to the moment. Upon changes of format in the lengthwise cutting and grooving unit, individual portions of the web must be accelerated for a gap to be produced, big enough to allow renewed positioning of the cutting tools. Conveyor units exist for conveying a portion of a web of corrugated board at a pre-determined velocity; they comprise a driven pair of rollers between which the web of corrugated board is passed. Permanent actuation of both rollers causes a comparatively high degree of wear.